Red, White, and gold
by ShadowWind0156
Summary: Tony seems like he is just a bratty billionaire but he will sacrifice himself for what he loves.


**IM BACK! I am here with another Marvel one-shot with Tony Stark Avengers** **!! Welp, here we go!**

 **NOTE: I dont know why but the font keep on getting messed up so dont blame me!!**

 ** _"Shit."_**

 **"Language capsical!" Tony teased through the headset.**

 _"Im serious Tony.." Steve's annoyed growl could be heard._

When Rodgers used this type of tone all the Avengers know that Steve is actually serious and should keep quiet, all exept the genius of course.

 _"Whats gottan your spanglelyness in a twist?"_ Tony went on clearly missing the tone of voice.

A loud bang could be heard from the western part of the city that (might I add) was under attack from terrorists. Tony's armour twisted in a full circle just as a red, blue, and white disk flew through the air and got jabbed in a crevice.

JARVIS's voice came over the com. " _Captain Americas chance of neutralizing the enemy has fallen 75% due to loss of-" JARVIS_ stopped talking as tony muted him and flew towards the shield.

 _"Stark? A little help here!?"_ Steve's voice sounded slightly worried.

 _"On my way just picking up some groceries."_ Tony replied grabbing the shield with both of his gleeming golden and red arms and shot off the wall with a loud boom coming from the repulsors. He zipped past crumbling buildings shooting a few people as he passed. He flew over Natasha and she seemed to be doing good. Clint was in a building picking people off one by one. Banner was still in Beijing for an assignment with Thor so everything seemed to be in place. Finally when he got to Rodgers the terrorists where already surrounding him. With the sound of metal on stone all the soldiers turned to face the Man of Iron when the glow of red dots scattered among the crowd until all of the terrorists where pinpointed. The sound of dropping weapons could be heard as some of the soldiers put there hands up. Others, more experienced, knew that Stark would give mercy to know one, and they where right.

 _"Fuck off."_ No one corrected Starks language as bodys from all around dropped. Dead.

Tony handed the shield to Steve and@ continued the fight until the enemy was extinguished and all Avengers where accounted for. Tony stepped out of the suit and sat on a cracked step to a town square and leaned back onto his elbows. All the Avengers sat to rest along with Tony after Clint was done calling for a pick up. Tony almost made a joke out of that but freezed as he saw a red lazer pointing directly at Steves back.

"Steve!" Tony screamed as he shot off the ground and called the armour towards Steve. He knew that the armour could go fast but he also knew that a bullet could go faster. Steve and the rest of the avengers where alerted but so was the sniper.

A crack was heard. A crack of a gun. A crack of an enemy gun. An enemy gun that was pointed at the heart of Steve Rodgers. Than, as soon as the gun was heard, everything weant silent.

Steve was still. He expected burning pain or at least a sting but he felt nothing. He heard a shacky breath and slowly opened his eyes to see Tony. A armour less Tony. A scared Tony. As Stark's legs gave out Steve caught him and the world around him had the sound of arrows whooshing (yes thats a word) by and the roar of a gun but Steve could onlyfocus on the tears on Tony's petrified face and the blood coming out of a hole in his chest. Steve put pressure on the wound and cringed at the cry from the billionaire. Steve's eyes fell onto the reactor next and saw a flicker but told himself it was his imagination for his own sanity.

"H-hurts." Tony spoke weakly as the playboys hand held onto Steve's jacket.

"I know. J-just hold on Tony. Hold on." Steves voice was quiet as tears fell down his face. Tony was laying in his arms dying. Blood was pooled around him and Steve could only think the word if. If He moved faster Tony would be fine. If he was paying attention Tony would be fine. If Seve just tried to be careful Tony would be fine, but no. Tony was bleeding out and it was Steve's fault.

Commands could be heard from the russian assassin who appeared over his shoulder. She was talking into an ear piece for medics.

"Medics are coming Tony. You'll be okay. You'll be okay.." He was mostly saying it for his own good but it seemed to make Tony look slightly less nervous.

Suddenly Tony's eyes shot open as a flash fron the reactor blinded Steves vision. The arc reactor dimmed for a second and went back to normal. Tony's cry made Clint and Natasha turn from the com. Tony was panting and looked as white as snow.

"GUYS! The reactor!" Steve shouted at them. Of course, they had no idea what to do but they barked some orders into the com.

"Tony stay with me." Steve pleaded into his ear.

"Awww dose Spangles love me?" Tony's voice came out breathless yet smooth despite him dying on the- NO. Tony was not dying. Not today.

Medics came from Steve's right and put Tony in a strecher but as they did so Tony's eyes glazed over and the reactor stopped glowing. Steve sat there. Silently pleading for Tony to stay with them, no, stay with _him_.

 **AGAIN! The font kept messing up so IDK!!**

 **I dont know if I will make a second chapter or not, it all depeneds on if you guys like it. TELL ME IN THE COMMENTS. Idk if you think this is Stony or not but it depends on your POV. I hope you liked it!**

 ** _PLZ REVIEW SO THAT I FEEL WILLING TO POST MORE! ;-;_ **


End file.
